Baby Days
by Ms. Mumpsimus
Summary: Baby!Kanda meets Baby!Allen. Fluff ensues.


**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters.

* * *

Everyone was so noisy. Kanda moved his eyes back and forth to the heads peeking inside his crib while saying incomprehensible words like, 'baaaa! baaaa!' and 'weeshee... weesheee...', making his head hurt.

They all looked like morons.

Well, except for his father, of course.

"Darn! He's is really so cute, Alma!"

The hissy scream was followed by gently pinching on his cheeks and arms and Kanda badly wanted to thrash and wail in frustration.

It was Lavi Bookman. He was his father's best friend way back in college or so he heard. They were always talking about their adventures before and his father, for the lack of better word, looked _blissfully happy_ whenever they were talking about it. Well, Kanda hated being pinched but if Alma was happy, then so be it.

_Once I learn how to walk... you'll see. _

"Well, he got his mother's look," Alma said, smiling. "Hey, is that Allen? I didn't know you'll bring him here."

Lavi smiled sheepishly. "Well, Uncle Mana told me to look after him for a while. His mother is currently out of the country and his old man has something important to do in the ministry... so here he is."

Kanda blinked as he chewed on his pacifier. Allen? Now, that was a new name. He wondered how big he was...

"He really looked like his mother," Alma said.

"They have the same eyes, you know?" Lavi chuckled; fondness was visible in his voice. "But I think he got my guts!"

Kanda wanted to roll his eyes.

But of course, he couldn't so he only chewed on his pacifier while wiggling his tubby fingers and toes in the air. Damn... How he wanted to walk.

"Why don't we introduce him to Kanda?" Alma suggested, smiling. "I'm sure my boy will be happy to meet him."

Kanda sighed. Well, he guessed he had to work now. He wiggled his whole body giving the impression that he was thrilled to see the new diaper-wearing kid and Alma almost squealed.

"See! I told you he's excited! That's my boy!"

Kanda snuggled on his squishy pillow and sighed again. His father was really just too gullible.

_The job is done. Can I go back to sleep again, pleaseee~?_

"Well, he sure looks like it. So, can I put Allen beside him?"

Kanda's big, round eyes widened.

_What?!_

He sharply looked at Lavi. _Don't even think about it, man._ This was his sanctuary. His only place in the world and this moron wanted him to share it to his nephew?! Noooo. There was no way in hell that would happen.

"Well, there's no harm on it. Yuu-kun is a good boy."

_Oh, yes. I am a good boy but only if I am not being taken advantage to – hey! _Kanda's eyes widened and his nostrils flared when he saw something bundled being lowered beside him. _Nooo~! Not in my crib! How could you do this to me, Alma?!_

"Yuu-kun doesn't look like he wants Allen beside him, Alma," Lavi worriedly said. His hands were ready to take Allen out of the crib if ever Kanda show any sign that he wanted Allen's head off his neck.

"Nonsense! Just give him time to adjust, Lavi. I'm sure he'll like Allen."

Kanda wanted to hiss at his idiotic father. Why couldn't they understand that he was a solitary creature that needed to be alone?

Kanda glared at Lavi and the red haired flinched at the sight. He was ready to take Allen out whether Alma wanted it or not when the baby next to Kanda moved.

The three of them hitched their breaths.

A mound of white, silvery hair suddenly appeared on Kanda's Tazmanian's sheets followed by pale skin and big, round gray eyes.

The creature lying beside Kanda started moving his almost nonexistent neck to look at the three of them.

Then, he smiled that toothy smile reserved only for melting rocks of rime like he knew exactly what was happening around him.

Kanda was frozen. So were Lavi and Alma.

Then, Allen wiggled his body to face the owner of the crib. He reached out to that set of black eyes and extended his tubby arms to touch Kanda's face.

"Pwaaah~!"

And that was when Allen Walker nailed it.

Later, Lavi was seen freaking out inside Kanda's household. Apparently, Baby Yuu didn't want to let Allen go home again. The infant kept on his hissing on Lavi whenever he would attempt to get Allen off the crib much to the red haired's aggravation.

Kanda's small, pudgy arms were coiled to the white haired baby and Allen wasn't doing anything to remove them. To make the matters worse, Allen started dozing off beside Kanda Yuu, his head was innocently leaning on the other.


End file.
